Pitch Perfect: After it Ended
by MultiFanficWriter
Summary: After the end of the movie, what I think happened. My first story on here, so please, only constructive criticism. Anyway, Pairings: Beca/Jesse Benji/OC Stacie/Unicycle and Lilly/Donald
1. Chapter 1

"Alright nerds," Beca began, "Let's go with, Katy Perry- 'The One That Got Away'."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Afterwards all of the freshmen who were auditioning turned in their information to Justin, and then lined up back stage.

The first one onstage was a tall, slender girl with deep red hair.

"Hi! My name is Kaylee, and"—

She paused when her eyes landed on the new front-man of the Treblemakers.

"Go on," Beca said shaking her head and waving her arm.

"Oh, sorry. My hobbies include movies, finding new music, and I was a performer in Cirque de Soleil in my freshman year of high school. So, I still got a few moves," She said as she did a near-perfect split, somehow without ripping her skinny jeans. She stood back up and began to imitate a piano.

Boy 1: imitating guitar

Boy 2: imitating drum

Kaylee: Summer after high school, when we first met

Short, cute, (slightly pitched) boy: We'd make out in your Mustang, to Radiohead

Nervous boy (from behind his hands): And on my 18th birthday, we bought matching tattoos.

Just then, a tall, blonde girl walked up on stage.

"Hi everybody! My name is Chelsea. I'm Kaylee's bud, and a total nerd. To be specific, DA member, and ComicCon goer."

Chelsea: Used to steal your parents' liquor, and climb to the roof.

Smiley girl: We'd talk about our future, like we had a clue

Hot boy: Never knew that one day, I'd be losing you.

Then a gothic looking girl with dirty-blonde hair walked up. She pulled down her hoodie, and then she spoke in a quiet voice.

"Hi. I'm Arlis. I'm skilled with a bow & arrow, and I like to walk on walls."

Arlis: But in another life…

Short, sweet girl: I would be your girl.

Kaylee: We keep all our promises

Black Guy: Be us against the world

Chelsea: In another life

Black Girl: I would make you stay

Hot boy: So I don't have to say

Arlis: You were the one that got away

Smiley girl: All this money can't buy me a time machine

Cute boy: No- o- o-oh

Nervous boy: I sh-should have told you what you m-meant t-to me

Cute girl: Whoa-oh-a-oh

Kaylee: 'cause now I pay the price.

She looked right at Jesse as she sang that line. His eyes widened.

All: but in another life…

About an hour later, Beca joined Jesse at their usual picnic spot for lunch. The second she sat down, Jesse tossed her the juice box, and immediately began speaking.

"Who did you pick?"

"You tell me first," She replied.

"Fine", he said. "I picked that short boy, Derek, I think, and that tall dude, uh, Kent .

"Good choices", Beca replied, "I picked Zoe, that short cute girl, that black lady, uh, Rachel, Morgan, ya' know that smiley girl, Arlis, Chelsea, and Kaylee."

"Hmm. I'm sorry, but Kaylee just bothers me. I swear, when she paused while introducing herself, she was staring right at me! And when she sang that last individual line!" Jesse screamed, causing those surrounding them to turn their heads.

Beca simply nodded her head in disbelief. "So what?"

"SO WHAT?!" This drew more onlookers. Jesse blushed.

"Honestly, you're overreacting. She could have been looking at someone next to you, or maybe she noticed that pimple on your fore head…"

"Oh really? Wait, what?!"

"Here, I'll pop it,"

"Gahh!" Even more decided to turn their heads.

"Look, I don't think she knows you or anything beyond the fact that you're the new front man of the treblemakers, now stop screaming, PLEASE!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright ladies, wait as we remove your blindfolds," said Beca. The new Bellas were gathered in the Barden Performing Arts Center, which was now filled with the light (and waxy scent) of candles. "Our sopranos are Morgan and Zoe," the cloths revealed a tan, auburn-headed girl and a short, pale, long black-haired girl. "Mezzos are Rachel and Arlis," Rachel was an African tall girl with a very short (almost masculine) deep-brown haircut. "And our altos, Kaylee and Chelsea," Beca continued.

"Oy!" Amy exclaimed, "They're all flat-butts! Not sexy fat b*tches like me!"

"Shut it, Amy," Stacy snapped at her friend.

"Quit fighting," Beca declared, glaring in Amy and Stacie's direction. "Now ladies, we shall begin, by drinking the _blood _of the sisters that came before you."

"Uh," Chelsea piped up.

"Yes?" Beca asked.

"Uh, my _sister _was a Barben Bella, in fact, the Bella's _Captain _directly before Aubrey was, and she said that's really _Boones Farm_…"

"So?" Asked Ashley, who had not let it get to her during her own initiation, blood or not.

"So, uh, I can't have any form of Alcohol, or my stomach will go cuckoo."

Beca turned, in hopes that one of her colleagues would have a solution. "We could give her _actual_ _blood,_" Lily suggested in a whisper. Thankfully for Chelsea, no one heard her.

_**Meanwhile, at the Trebles' house…**_

"Alright, let's see who is in 'Treble'," Jesse said, walking over to the recruits.

As he removed the blindfolds, the two black-headed boys looked out to see about 10 other dudes staring at them, undivided attention given. It cause Con's eye to twitch, and for the other boy to smirk. They were both black-haired and blue-eyed, the only difference is that Con was two-feet taller than Dick.

"Now place your scarves in your right hand, and repeat after me," Cynthia said, holding her own scarf. "I, sing your name…"

"I," the girls sang each of their names. It was quite annoying to Denise apparently, who covered her ears at the sound of it.

"… Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella Woman…"

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella Woman,"

"… And I solemnly promise to never reveal a performance set to a Treblemaker, or may my vocal cords be ripped out by Aubrey Posen…and wolves…"

The girls, despite their confusion, said the newly modified oath, while the returning Bellas simply looked at each other, giggling. Of course they had to change that particular part, and Beca couldn't resist putting in the part about Aubrey! (Although it was very close to being true!)

"Ladies, welcome to Aca-Initiation night! Do as you please, but don't get too drunk!" Jessica announced to the girls as they walked down. Beca would have done it, except she didn't want Jesse to know exactly where she was at the moment.

She ran down the steps, never losing sight of her target, and forcefully wrapped her arms around the back of her boyfriend's neck. "Hey Nerd!"

"Hey Awesome Weirdo," he replied goofily, turning his head to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"How are you?"

"Perfect," he answered, turning around completely to embrace her tightly in a passionate kiss. They were so entranced with each other, that they didn't even notice Kaylee staring at them intently, with a troubled look on her face, before she was offered a drink from a Treble.

"Hey. Name is Zac. Want a drink?"

"Kaylee," she said, holding out her hand, "Sure. I mean, my best friend will be sober all night so I'm safe if I need a ride." He shook her outstretched arm.

They conversed before seeing a disturbing image that involved the two lesbians on the Bellas. (AKA Denise and Cynthia)

Amy spent the night observing the different male specimen of the group, while Lily hung out with Donald and Stacy with Unicycle. And strangely enough, fair Chelsea caught the eye of Benji; he had his attention dedicated to her the _whole_ night!

Meanwhile, Jesse and Beca mainly just stood off to the side, talking and goofing around. "Hey, do you have any other _movication_ lessons planned?" She'd never admit it, but she thoroughly enjoyed his movies, fun facts and all.

"Why yes, my dear. Tonight's '_The Princess Bride'_. Unless of course you wanted those _inevitable_ _**Aca-babies**__now_," he answered, leaning closer to her on the last part.

"Uh, I think I'm good without kids for now."

"Weird. That's exactly what Sara said."

"Wait," Beca released herself from his grip. They had been sitting together on the stands with their arms wrapped around each other. "Who's _Sara_?"

"My sister. You haven't met her because, well, she's 7 years older than me, and at med school in New York, so we don't see her much either. Anyway, she just got married over the Summer-hence the reason I didn't see you much in July-, and Mom asked her if she wanted kids already. And what you said a minute ago was her exact answer."

"Oh, ok," she said as she placed herself back into his arms. "So when will I meet her?"

"Possibly this Christmas, it just depends on a lot of things," he answered.

"C'mon. I might not want an Aca-baby, but I do want to see a movie," she said, standing up and holding her hand out. He was drunk, more than she was, anyway, so he'd need a bit of help walking.

They decided to watch the movie in Beca's dorm because her new roommate, Natalie, was the heaviest sleeper known to man! She could go to sleep within 5 seconds, and it literally took TWO alarm clocks or a FIRE ALARM to wake her up! Plus there was more of a chance of Benji getting some at hood night than Natalie coincidentally inviting someone over on the same night.

Jesse started up the laptop, after getting into the prime cuddling position with Beca, and started it up. "Ok, _The Princess Bride_, one of the funniest and well done movies of all time, plus fitting for our current situation. Oh, and Andre the Giant's in it."

"What makes it so well done?"

"All of the contributing plot factors."

"Such as?"

"Well there's humor, romance, adventure, and a happy ending!" Jesse then kissed her cheek as he started the movie"


End file.
